My Guardian Angel
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: A Young Killian Jones finds himself in need of a friend. His older brother Liam is good company but Killian needs someone his own age. Little Killian Jones is about to learn the true power of a wish and throughout his life he shall learn the importance of friendship and most of all Love. AU In a World Where Killian/Hook is never employed by Cora
1. Prologue

**My Guardian Angel**

* * *

 **Prologue: Shadows Of The Past**

Hook was sat at the desk within his cabin as he glared at the instrument on his wrist he would now use for his hand. The blasted reminder of this horrid day that was to become his namesake. He slammed the instrument into the wood of his desk causing it to split and he sighed before closing his eyes. His brother was dead… His Milah was dead. He was truly alone. He stood before approaching the safe on the shelf before awkwardly using his left hand to twist the nob as he input the combination and heard a clink before pulling it open. He reached in before pulling out an aged piece of parchment and looked at with an expression that showed both sadness and guilt. It was a child's drawing. Innocent you might say but this was a drawing a much younger and much more innocent Killian Jones had drawn of him and his best friend. His imaginary friend that is. He turned before placing the paper on his desk before using his still intact fingers to brush against the sketch,

"Marina" he whispered simply and turned quickly to find a woman standing behind him with an expression mixed with anger and sadness,

"I'm surprised that you even remember my name. Never mind the fact that after all this time you call me now" she said simply and all Hook could do was look at her in shock.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the prologue :D Please review and let me know if you want me to continue :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. A Wish For A Friend

**Chapter 1: A Wish For A Friend**

A Little Killian Jones was running after his brother and his friends as fast as his little legs could carry him,

"Wait for me! I can't runs fast!" he yelled with his innocent childlike voice that was similar to any other five year old. Liam and his friends were going to race up the big steep hill that sat on the edge of their village. Liam smiled before turning and grabbed his little brother's hand to help him run,

"Come on little brother. Keep up" he said as they ran after Liam's friends.

* * *

Compared too little Killian he saw the hill as gigantic. He had always thought that a giant had made it. Liam and his friends got into their starting positions for their race and Killian was quick to copy them,

"Ready….. Get set….. GO!" Liam yelled and they all began to run up the hill as quickly as they could but Killian's young legs didn't have the strength to run up a hill so steep and he kept sliding down. Liam's friends laughed but Liam was quick to glare at them which made them stop. Liam came back to his brother's side before helping him up and brushed the dirt off his knees,

"Come on Killian we can find something else to do" Liam suggested but Killian looked down sadly before looking back at Liam and shook his head,

"No….. I'm just gonna goes home." He said sadly before turning and walking away. Liam went to follow but one of his friends called out,

"Come on Liam. Let the kid find a friend his own age!" he yelled and Liam sighed before reluctantly following his friends.

* * *

Killian came home and pushed the door open with his small hands. Killian's mother looked up in surprise,

"Killian…..? Where's Liam?" she asked gently and watched as her youngest son climbed up onto his chair at the dining table and rested his head on the table sadly,

"He's with his friends….. I couldn't climbs the giant's hill….. I'm too smalls" he murmured sadly but his mother smiled gently as she came to his side and pressed a gentle kiss to his head.

* * *

Maria Jones was a kind woman and was considered the bravest woman in the village to her friends but abnormal to the rest of her neighbours. Killian and Liam's father had up and left as soon as he could. Maria had raised her son's by herself and it didn't take long for the rumours to spread around the village but Maria paid them no attention.

* * *

Killian's mama always told him stories of the sea to cheer him up when he was sad and this made his imaginative mind yearn for adventure. He giggled when his mother attacked him with tickles and she smiled brightly before hugging him close,

"Don't worry my little sailor" she said as she pressed a kiss to his forehead as he snuggled into her arms,

"One day you'll be tall enough to stride up that giant's hill and be capable of so more" she whispered and smiled softly as she looked down to see that he had fallen asleep. She laid him down gently in his bed and tucked him in before pressing another kiss to his forehead,

"Sleep well my little sailor" she whispered before blowing out the candle beside his bed.

* * *

Little Killian always waited for his mama to leave before leaping into his own world of imagination where he was the most famous captain on the seven seas but tonight he was quick to slow down and pouted. It was no fun playing alone. He looked towards the window before climbing up onto the window seat and looked at the sea that was a far distance from their village. The moonlight glistened upon the waves magically and Killian pouted sadly,

"I wish I hads a friend to play withs" he whispered and little did Killian Jones know that his innocent wish had actually been heard as a shooting star rushed across the sky.

* * *

The next day found little Killian walking through the village with a pout on his face as he kicked the dirt with his little foot. He went to his secret place in the forest that bordered the village. He tried to skip stones on the lake like Liam could but he couldn't even do that.

* * *

Killian turned quickly when he heard a giggle but saw no one but he felt a hand tap his shoulder from behind him and the giggle sounded again,

"You're it" said the voice but Killian again saw no one when he turned around,

"Where are you?" he called out and heard the voice giggle once more,

"Awwwwww Don't be a spoils sport. This is the wholes points of hides and seeks tag" the voice wined causing Killian to look confused,

"What's….. Hides and seeks tag?" he asked causing the voice to giggle once more,

"It's a game I just mades up" the voice cheered and Killian looked up to see a small girl swinging back and forth on the bridge above him and she giggled as she looked down at him,

"Yay! You found me. You found me but now you have to tag me" the little girl sang and Killian's eyes widened when she vanished in front of his very eyes and he turned quickly when the strange girl tapped his shoulder from behind and she giggled,

"Come on! You have to try and tags me" The girl giggled and Killian watched her as she ran behind a tree waiting for him to chase her,

"Who are you?" he asked confused and the girl giggled as she popped her head out from behind the tree,

"I don't know" she said happily before hiding once more and Killian looked confused as he walked towards the tree but found she had vanished again,

"You don't knows who you are?" he asked confused and turned quickly again when he heard her giggle and saw her hiding behind another tree and she shook her head quickly with a giggle,

"Nope! You should though….. It was you who wished for me" she said happily before coming out of her hiding place and bounced up to him and giggled,

"I'm your friend!" she explained and Killian frowned for a moment before giggling and he jumped around with her in celebration and they were soon playing hide and seek tag. This time was more into the game and would always giggle when he found her,

"What's your name?" he asked when they had taken to cloud watching where they would name what animals they could see. Killian's new friend frowned to herself in a confused manner,

"I guess you haves to gives me one" she said thoughtfully causing Killian to pout as he thought to himself,

"I love ships" he reasoned,

"My mama always tells me stowies about them and the sea" he said with a smile,

"Mama told me that ships rest in a harbour but it can be called….. A… A Marina" he explained and the girl giggled before rolling around and smiled brightly,

"I likes that name!" she giggled and Killian smiled,

"Oks then…. Your name is Marina" he confirmed and they both giggled.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :D This is my first and only time that I will be shipping a main character with an OC :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Friendship Through The Ages

**Chapter 2: Friendship Through The Ages**

As Killian grew so did Marina and he came to realise that only he could see her so he was careful not to mention her to others. It was Marina who suggested this. She didn't want Killian to be bullied because of the fact his best friend was someone no one else could see.

* * *

Marina shared Killian's love of sea with every story he told her and they would play their games of imagination and pretend that they had a ship of their own. When Killian turned 10. Marina helped him to build a raft with an old bed sheet for a sail and together they both pushed it out onto the lake near the place they had first met. Killian was always the captain and Marina was his First mate. Together they had numerous adventures in which they battled sea monsters and braved dangerous waters. Killian laughed as he watched Marina jump of rock into the lake,

"CANNONBALL!" she yelled and laughed brightly when she surfaced,

"Come on in Killian!" a 10 year old Marina yelled and Killian laughed before instantly jumping in after her and they both laughed as they began to splash water at each other,

"We'll always be best friends right Marina?" asked Killian and she giggled as she splashed water at him once more,

"Of course we will" she agreed with a bright smile.

* * *

Killian laughed as Marina used her powers to dry Killian off. She could never explain how she had come to have magic. It just seemed to have always been there since they first met,

"Thanks Marina" He said before running back towards his home,

"See you tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder and Marina giggle with a smile,

"Sweet dreams Killian" she said gently before vanishing in cloud of smoke.

* * *

On Killian's 16th birthday. He sat beside the lake with a troubled expression when Marina finally appeared and sat beside him,

"I know that face all too well. It's a mixture of Liam took the last cookie along with the mama made me do homework expression" she teased lightly in hopes to make him smile but all Killian did was sigh,

"Me and Liam are considering joining the royal navy" he told her quietly and Marina smiled gently,

"Well that's great….. Isn't it?" she asked gently and Killian stood before skipping a stone across the lakes surface in frustration,

"It means that I'll have to leave and I won't be able to see you for months" he grumbled and Marina smiled softly before standing and came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey… Surely after all these years you have learnt that I'm always here when you need me. All you have to do is call me" she told him causing him to look at,

"Really?" he asked and she smiled before nodding and he smiled brightly before hugging her tightly and spun her around causing her to laugh brightly as she hugged him back.

* * *

Marina was true to her word when she told Killian that if he ever needed her, all he had to do was call. He did so every time they docked the ship in a new port. Although it was not Marina's place to say. She was proud of the man Killian was becoming. Within only two months Liam was named captain of the jewel of the realm and Killian his lieutenant much to Killian's disappointment due to his determination to become a higher rank. Marina smiled as they watched the shooting stars together,

"Don't worry Killian….. One day you'll have a ship of your own. I have faith in you" she assured him and all he could do was smile thankfully.

* * *

Killian was nervous when he and Liam were summoned before the king and he felt relief when he saw Marina appear by his side and was thankful for the fact that neither Liam nor the king could see her. The Jones brothers were proud to have received a mission of the upmost importance but Marina couldn't help but have her doubts.

* * *

Liam had ordered that the Pegasus sails to be released as the ship lifted from the water and flew through the skies as it crossed realms and the skies became filled with unique constellations. Killian smiled brightly at this new experience and Marina couldn't help but smile too,

"Land Ho!" Killian yelled as he spotted an island ahead of them and Liam gave the order to bring the ship into port.

* * *

Killian found it strange that only he and his brother headed to shore,

"So why exactly are we here brother?" Killian asked curiously and Liam smiled before opening an envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment with a plant sketched upon its surface as he showed his little brother and Killian raised an eyebrow,

"A Plant?... We crossed realms for a bloody plant?" he asked sceptically causing his brother to chuckle as he rolled up the parchment,

"Language little brother" he teased,

"This plant is said to cure any ill. It will end this war entirely" Liam announced proudly and Killian smiled,

"After all these years… We shall finally have peace" Killian said happily and Liam nodded with a smile before patting his brother's shoulder,

"And it shall be thanks to the Jones Brothers" Liam said proudly before following the trail but before Killian could follow Marina quickly appeared in front of him with a concerned expression,

"This island isn't safe" she announced quickly and Killian sighed before checking to see his brother was out of sight before looking back at Marina,

"We are here as an act of peace. Nothing bad will happen" he tried to reason and Marina stopped him from walking once more,

"Listen to me for once" she said firmly,

"I sense evil in this place. Nothing good can come from this island and I suspect that the plant you seek shall not be any better" she tried and Killian smiled at her concern before placing his hands on her shoulders and moved her gently out of his way as he continued up the path,

"Me and Liam shall bring an end to the war that has plagued our land for too long" he announced and Marina sighed with frustration,

"And what makes you think the king doesn't have any dark intentions?! You don't even know what this plant you seek might do" She called after him causing Killian to pause in his tracks and turned with a firm expression,

"Do not speak lowly of my king. He is a good man who only seeks to serve and protect his subjects" he said firmly,

"Now go away Marina… I don't need you right now" he said and with that said she instantly vanished and Killian quickly ran down the trail to catch up with his brother.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. The Illusion Ends

**Chapter 3: The Illusion Ends**

Liam read the description of the parchment given to him by the king as he and his brother tried to find the plants growing place. The king had given the plant the name of _'Dreamshade'_ He told the Jones brothers that this was the most suitable name as the plant would allow the dream of the war ending to finally come true.

* * *

Killian couldn't get Marina's words out of his head and more importantly he couldn't get his own voice out of his head that had spoken to her so harshly,

"Killian I've found it!" Liam called out and Killian quickly rushed to his brother's side and looked at the plant that was a perfect match to the one sketched on his brother's parchment. Killian tilted his head with caution as he watched black sap drip from the plant's thorns,

"I… I am not sure about this brother. This plant looks far too sinister to be medicinal" He said trying to reason but Liam smiled reassuringly before nudging his brother in a teasing manner,

"Don't be such a milk maid little brother" He said before approaching the plant and Killian bit the inside of his lip,

"Younger brother" he corrected with a grumble causing Liam to chuckle as he used his pen knife to retrieve a few samples before placing them within his satchel bag and Killian frowned as he watched him do so,

"Liam I am not sure of this. I don't think anything good can come from this island" He said as he pulled on his brother's arm gently and Liam raised an eyebrow before folding his arm,

"And what makes you think such a thing?" he asked and Killian struggled to find an answer as Marina's words ran through his mind,

"I….. I Just don't think this is a good idea" he tried causing Liam to chuckle and shake his head before going back to retrieving samples of Dreamshade,

"Let me guess… Your friend Marina told you this" Liam said knowingly causing Killian to look at him shocked,

"How did you…..?" he tried and Liam looked at him almost disappointed,

"Killian. We are officers of the royal navy. We are no longer children" he told his young brother firmly,

"Only a mad man speaks to entities that no one else can see….. I am your brother and your captain….. You put your faith in me" He said firmly and Killian looked down sadly before nodding reluctantly. Liam sighed before retrieving one last sample,

"You obviously need evidence so…." He said before placing the thorny branch against his arm and Killian's eyes widened,

"Liam don't…." he tried and looked on hopelessly as his older brother allowed the thorn to pierce his skin, Pulling it down his arm wincing as he did so before dropping the branch to the ground and Liam smiled when he felt strength run through his body,

"I…. I feel amazing" He told him causing Killian to smile in relief but soon grew concerned when Liam raised a hand to his throat as if he couldn't breathe,

"Liam?... Liam what's wrong?" He demanded as he stabilised his brother's stance before helping him lie on the ground as he watched his brother grow tense with pain,

"Help! Help!" he yelled but he knew that the crew were too far away to hear him and he watched his brother hopelessly as his eyes became heavy and began to close and he looked around quickly,

"Marina! Marina please help!" he called and she instantly appeared before him and gasped in shock before quickly coming to Liam's side although he could not see her. She looked at Killian,

"What happened?" she demanded and Killian was in panic,

"I….. You were right the plant is no good. It's poison. Please Marina he's dying" he begged her and she looked around for a way to help and Killian grew frustrated,

"Just use your magic!" he demanded and Marina looked at him hopelessly,

"But all magic comes with a price" she tried knowing Killian already knew this too well and he looked at her firmly as tears filled his eyes,

"I don't care!" he yelled causing Marina to nod reluctantly before placing her hand against his brother's wound and Liam shivered at her transparent touch,

"The poison is in his bloodstream….. It's getting closer to his heart" she explained before closing her eyes as if sensing her surrounding and her hand raised in the direction of a small waterfall that rested at the side of the Dreamshade bush,

"Water….. It runs right through the island. It will reverse the poison's effect" she said before waving her hand causing the water to bend to her will as it came towards them and she allowed it to hover above Liam's lips but she hesitated causing Killian to look at her,

"What are you waiting for?" He demanded causing her to look at him,

"Killian… I have no idea what the price for this magic will be" she tried and he placed his hand over her own,

"I will pay it gladly" he assured and Marina took a deep breath before allowing the water to drip into Liam's mouth. He laid still for a moment but Killian smiled brightly with relief when he saw his brother gasp for breath as he returned to health.

* * *

Killian couldn't help but shake his head in amusement as he and Liam returned to the ship. His older brother was obviously in full health as he gave orders out as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Liam had a firm expression on his face as he fixed his navy jacket,

"What are king has done was cowardice and I will see justice is served" he told Killian firmly and he nodded,

"I expect nothing less from you brother" he replied and Liam turned to him before smiling,

"I should have listened to you Killian… You and Marina" he admitted gently causing Killian to look stunned,

"Liam I….." he tried but Liam shook his head before placing a hand on his young brother's shoulder,

"I may be a captain but I am your brother first and fall most" he said gently but before he could answer the Jones brothers felt the ship shake as they landed back in the kingdom's harbour and Killian smiled brightly at the sight outside of the cabin's window,

"So what do you say Liam? May I accompany you to the castle?" he asked as he turned around and his eyes widened as he saw his older brother fall to the floor as he struggled to breathe,

"Liam!" he yelled as he ran to his side and sat beside him as he held him in his arms. Liam looked at his little brother sadly as the hope and life slowly left his eyes,

"I…. I'm sorry little brother" he murmured weakly before his eyes closed and his heart stopped and Killian shook his head quickly,

"No…. No. HELP! Someone please help!" he yelled as he held his older brother in his arms.

* * *

Killian held a firm and angry expression as he watched his brother's body be entrusted to the sea he adored so much. He knew now that he would take Killian's role as captain but he announced to the crew that they would now sail under the crimson flag and how they would show their enemies no mercy. They had taken his brother from him so he would take everything they had. They no longer sailed aboard the jewel of the realm. They now sailed above the jolly rodger.

* * *

Killian sat in the darkness of the cabin as he mourned the loss of his brother,

"Marina" he grumbled causing her to appear and she instantly came to his side and hugged him,

"Killian….. I'm so sorry. I…. Why didn't you call me sooner?" she asked sadly but looked stunned when he pulled away from her abruptly,

"Why would I call the person responsible for my brother's death?" he asked firmly causing Marina's eyes to widen and she shook her head slowly,

"Killian…. You don't…. You can't possibly blame this tragedy on me" she said quietly but Killian's angry expression didn't vanish,

"It's your fault that I've lost the only person I have ever looked up too" he growled,

"The only person I have ever believed in" He said as he walked towards her causing her to back up straight into the wall and she couldn't find the words to speak,

"I can barely look at you…. I Despise you" he growled causing tears to fill her eyes as she took a deep shuddered breath,

"If….. If you hate me so much…Then why did you call me?" she asked in a whisper as Killian continued to glare down at her as he leaned in closer,

"To tell you one thing" he started,

"I don't believe in you anymore" he whispered firmly and with that said she vanished in a swirl of mist.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Reuniting With My Shadow

**Chapter 4: Reuniting With My Shadow**

Killian had become unfeeling and unloving towards others. The only love he had was for his beloved ship 'The Jolly Rodger'. His friend Marina became a distant memory which soon turned to a story and not long after….. She was completely gone from his mind.

* * *

Killian took pleasure in rum, stealing treasure and the rare fling with some wenches he couldn't even remember the names of the day after.

* * *

Killian's heart became crooked with all the sadness and loss he had been through. He had returned to his home village to find his mother waiting on the porch as she had always done since the day they left but he couldn't bring himself to reveal himself to her. He couldn't bear to see the sadness in her eyes so he simply left.

* * *

Killian's life took a turn for the better when he met a beautiful woman by the name of Milah. An old part of him he thought long gone was reluctant for their relationship to develop when he discovered she was a married woman with a child but she told him of how miserable she was with her husband and of how she yearned for a more exciting life. She yearned for adventure just as he had….. Just as…. He couldn't remember who Milah reminded him of but he felt an instant bond as well as attraction.

* * *

Their forbidden love consisted of his frequent returning visits. His love for her made him blind and thoughtless about the consequences their affair might have. One night when Killian and Milah celebrated their reunion over a tankard of Rum. Milah's husband, A crippled spinster came searching for her and begged in vain for her to return home. He told her of how he and their son missed her but his words didn't reach her heart.

* * *

Milah saw Killian back to his ship but this time she begged him to take her with him and he couldn't deny those eyes he had come to adore but he told her to at least give her husband a chance to fight for her and she reluctantly agreed but her husband couldn't find the strength. He begged Killian to return his wife but his pleas were in vain.

* * *

Killian and Milah shared 10 years of happiness together as they had adventure after adventure but that was all about to come to an end when Killian once again encountered Milah's husband.

* * *

The crippled spinster he had once taunted with a cutlass was now a dark creature known as the dark one. He had challenged Killian to the duel they never had the chance to have and Killian almost met his end if it wasn't for Milah who came to his aid. She offered her husband a magic bean she knew he desired in return for Killian's life and he husband's promise that he would not follow them but… It turned out that although the dark one could forgive what Milah had done to him….. He was not so easily about to forgive what she had done to their son.

* * *

Killian watched hopelessly as the dark one crushed Milah's heart right in front of him and he held her in his arms as she lost her breath after whispering her love for him. He swore vengeance against the cowardice crocodile for taking his love from him.

* * *

Killian had returned to the one place he swore he would never again dare go. Neverland. The place of his brother's death. He sat within the darkness of the cabin when he finally remembered the one person who had been there through all the bad times of his childhood. He looked at her with relief when he turned to find her standing there after having spoken her name out loud for the first time in years. It hurt to see the glare on her face aimed towards him,

"Why have you called me?" she demanded firmly and Killian felt both hopeless and guilty,

"Because….. You're my best friend and I… I needed you" he said quietly and Marina let out a humourless laugh,

"Best friend?... You don't even know the meaning of friendship" she said angrily and Killian looked down sadly before looking at her once more,

"Marina please….. I'm sorry" he tried but she smiled a humourless and unfeeling smile before stepping towards the window,

"A year… That's all it took….. A year" she said firmly before glaring at him,

"I faded away. I didn't exist all because you selfishly blamed me for something beyond my control" she growled and Killian tried to step towards her but she held up her hand to stop his approach,

"Don't you dare" she warned,

"I don't want you anywhere near me. In fact…. I never want to see you again" she said firmly and Killian frowned sadly,

"How can you say that? We were best friends once" he tried gently but she simply walked to the cabin's door before looking over her shoulder,

"What can I say?... I just don't believe in you anymore… Captain Hook" she murmured before leaving and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4 :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Endless Calls

**Chapter 5: Endless Calls**

No matter how many times Killian called Marina's name she refused to answer him as she always had done. He had taken to search the island even though he knew all too well that she would never show herself. With each search of the island Killian came to learn that Neverland was the home of darkness itself.

* * *

He sailed the Jolly Rodger to a new part of the island and was cautious as he steered her. A mist had grown and there seemed to be a ghostly song in the air that captured the attention of him and his grew. The song was intoxicating and simply could not be ignored,

"Killian" Marina's voice whispered causing him to turn and saw her standing on a rock with a bright smile,

"Marina" he murmured as he slowly let go of the helm causing the ship to change direction and he saw giggle as she gestured with her head for him to follow,

"Come on Killian we can play hides and seeks tag just as we always used to" her voice echoed within his ears and he had a confused expression as he stepped towards the ships side,

"But… You… You were angry with me. I hurt you" he reasoned and he saw her smile softly and shake her head gently,

"Oh Killian….. I could never be angry at you…. We're best friends" she whispered before holding out her hand to him as he slowly climbed up onto the ships side.

* * *

The other crew members seemed to be mesmerised by other visions on the ships side. Due to no one manning the helm, the ship crashed into some rocks becoming lodged instantly bringing the crew out of their trance but it was too late for Killian. His unbalanced stance caused him to fall straight into the water when the ship crashed. The illusion of Marina vanished and Killian's trance was broken but he felt as the sirens drag him down into the dark depts. He struggled and tried to pull free from their grasp but it was no use. He felt himself losing air and his eyes became heavy when he saw a shadow dive into the water and a moment later he was pulled free and he felt the shadow pulling him back to the surface as he fell unconscious.

* * *

When Killian woke it was morning and the island was much more bearable with its pleasant scenery caused by the daylight. He groaned as he sat up and put his good hand to his head,

"Urrrrrrrr" he moaned but turned quickly when a voice spoke,

"Don't sit up. You need to rest" Marina said firmly as she continued to brew some herbal broth and Killian looked relieved when he saw her,

"Marina….. You saved me" he concluded and she sighed before looking at him firmly,

"Of course I did….. I wasn't about to let you die or anyone else that might have fallen into that water. Don't flatter yourself" she grumbled before coming to his side and used a finger to push against his forehead to make him rest back against the rock and she took his hand and placed the small bowl of broth in it,

"Drink this. All of it and you'll be fine within the hour. Your ship is a mile away in that direction" she told him as she pointed before standing,

"Don't call me again" she ordered firmly before turning and began to walk away but Killian was quick to stand causing him to drop the broth,

"Marina wait!" he called as he followed her into the jungle and she rolled her eyes secretly to herself,

"It took me two whole hours to make that broth. I am not making it again" she told him sarcastically as he continued to follow her and he grumbled every time a giant leaf hit him in the face,

"I know as well as you do that you still think of me as a friend as I do you" he said causing her to laugh slightly as she continued walking when Killian finally came to a stop,

"I'm bone dry Marina" he called after her causing her to come to a stop and he frowned,

"It's as if I was never even in that water… You used magic to dry me off just as you always used to when we were children" he told her and Marina held a secret sad expression,

"It means nothing" she tried and Killian came up behind her but she didn't turn,

"You know that's not true… You're my best friend Marina" he told her gently,

"We're all each other has left… If I believe in anything now… Then it's you" he whispered causing Marina's hand to fade in and out and Killian looked confused,

"What's happening?" he asked concerned and Marina looked at both her hands in shock as they became whole before placing a hand against her chest and felt her heart beat for the very first time,

"I… I'm real" she whispered,

"I'm….. I'm alive" she murmured as she turned slowly and Killian smiled but that soon vanished when she glared at him,

"Oh thank you very much. Now I'm trapped on this stinking island" she grumbled before turning quickly and stormed away and Killian let out a breath of frustration before following,

"Women" he mumbled causing her to turn quickly and pointed a finger at him,

"What did you just say?" she demanded quickly and Killian looked at her innocently,

"Who?... Me? Oh I didn't say anything. Not me. I wouldn't dare." He fibbed causing her to growl in frustration before turning and started walking away again,

"You are so annoying" she grumbled causing Killian to smirk,

"And you are charming lass" he teased causing her fists to clench with need to punch him in his smug face but she managed to control herself,

"Will you stop following me?" she demanded angrily and Killian's smirk didn't fade,

"Ask me nicely" he teased causing Marina to growl,

"Will you _Please_ stop following me?" she demanded and Killian chuckled as he continued following her,

"Never lass. You were always there for me and now it's my turn" he concluded causing Marina to roll his eyes at his charming attempts as they continued to make their way through the jungle.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 5 :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Find Your Own Shelter

**Chapter 6: Find Your Own Shelter**

It didn't take long for Marina to start giving Killian the silent treatment especially because he just wouldn't shut up. Killian couldn't help but smirk with amusement because he knew he was winding her up,

"You know….. You happen to be very attractive when you're angry" he teased after a while causing her fists to clench once more except this time it was the last straw. She turned quickly and launched at him but he quickly dodged and laughed,

"Too slow" he mocked and she growled before picking up a lump of sloppy mud in her hand. At least Killian hoped it was mud. His face became serious,

"You wouldn't dare" he warned and Marina smirked,

"You obviously don't know me very well" she said before flinging the mud and Killian closed his eyes tightly as the mud hit him directly in the face and Marina smirked with amusement as she carried on walking and Killian wiped away the mud from his face with his good hand and had an unimpressed look on his face and to top it off it started pouring down with rain and he grumbled,

"Great lass….. Just great. This is all your fault" he accused as he began to follow her once more and she looked at him stunned,

"Oh really? And how exactly did you work that out?" she asked and he grumbled as he continued to wipe traces of mud from his face, finding it awkward so he grabbed a leaf and proceeded to wipe it off,

"I don't know but… I just know it's your fault" he grumbled and Marina giggled,

"Errrrrrrm… Killian? That leaf….. It's poison oak" she said amused and he growled as his face became unbearably itchy.

* * *

Marina soon found a cave to shelter from the rain. She entered and Killian was quick to follow but he was instantly backed out by Marina,

"Find your own cave" she said simply and Killian's mouth dropped,

"Oh come on lass. Now you're not being fair" he argued and Marina smirked as she waved her hand causing a camp fire to appear within the cave,

"You're right….. I'm being mean" she said and Killian nodded before her soaking wet cloak was thrown into his face,

"Goodnight Killian" she said before going to the back of the cave and curled up as she tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Killian grumbled as he sat against a large tree trunk as the rain continued to fall but it soon became a storm as lightning illuminated the sky and he grumbled as he put Marina's damp cloak over his head even though it didn't make a difference when he felt the rain suddenly stopped but he looked around confused at the rain continued to fall around him and he removed the cloak from his head. It was as if there was a barrier keeping the rain from hitting him,

"Get in here before you catch a cold" Marina grumbled causing him to look at her surprised and he smiled as he quickly came into her shelter,

"I knew you wouldn't let me stay out there" he said but Marina simply took her damp cloak back,

"No…. I just happen to be very fond of this cloak" she said but couldn't help but smile up at him as he smirked back at her.

* * *

Marina would never admit it but Killian dried off quickly because she used magic but she simply blamed it on the warmth of the fire causing Killian to chuckle as he continued to tease the fire with a stick,

"Thank you Marina" he said simply and she simply glanced at him before giving a gentle nod in response.

* * *

Killian smiled gently as Marina's eyes became heavy as she tried to fight off sleep but eventually her head was rested against his shoulder and he placed his leather coat over her gently,

"Sleep well Marina" he whispered and he saw her smile softly in her sleep as she began to dream. Probably for the very first time and Killian watched in amazement as the flames danced and took two small forms of what appeared as a small girl and boy playing hides and seeks tag. Killian smiled as he watched the fire's little show until eventually falling asleep himself with his head rested against her own. She was dreaming of their childhood together.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6 please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Closing Old Wounds Building Bridges

**Chapter 7: Closing Old Wounds. Building Bridges**

Killian winced and grumbled as Marina tended to the rash on his face caused by the poison oak and she rolled her eyes,

"Stop being such a baby" she said and he grumbled again,

"It itches" he whined and Marina couldn't help but smile in amusement as she inspected his face before holding her hand against his cheek and he instantly became still as he felt a soothing warmth from her touch,

"How does that feel?" she asked gently and he nodded slowly as he stared at her,

"Great" he murmured and she smiled gently before bringing her hand away and he coughed awkwardly,

"So how do I look?" he asked and she smiled with amusement,

"As ugly as ever" she teased causing Killian to chuckle,

"You're gonna pay for that lass" he said before standing and chased her out of the cave and she squealed with laughed as she ran for it.

* * *

They shared a short game of hides and seeks tag before they made their way towards the Jolly Rodger and they stopped to take a short break,

"Why did you come back here?" Marina asked gently and Killian sighed as he watched the Jolly Rodger docked in the bay not too far from their location,

"I… There was a woman… Milah" he told her and Marina nodded gently showing him she was listening and he came to sit beside her,

"We were in love… We were happy but…. She was a married woman but she told me of how she was miserable but I made her give him a chance….. He didn't fight for her so…. I took her with me." He explained and showed her the tattoo on his arm that bore Milah's name,

"I met her husband again 10 years after that but… This time he was a creature known as the dark one….. He ripped her heart out and crushed it right in front of my eyes" he growled clenching his fist but felt himself calm when Marina placed her hand over it,

"I'm so sorry" she murmured gently and he sighed,

"I swore that I would have vengeance. I swore that I would kill him that I would find a way but he mocked me. Wished me luck in living long enough so I returned to the one place I knew that I would never grow old" he told her and Marina sighed,

"I don't justify vengeance that involves murder….. I understand that you are angry. Perhaps we've been apart too long… Perhaps you need reminding of the Killian Jones you once were….. The Killian Jones I know is still inside of you" she said gently but Killian only heard the part about them being apart for too long,

"You'll stay with me?" he asked and Marina smiled gently,

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble" she teased but Killian simply hugged her as she hugged him back and smiled softly,

"I'm not going anywhere" she whispered gently.

* * *

Killian boarded the Jolly Rodger with a firm expression as Marina followed,

"Stand to attention for my first mate you scurvy dogs!" he ordered firmly and crew member Mr Smee looked confused,

"Errrrrr Captain?... I thought I was….." he tried but Killian glared at him firmly,

"Consider yourself replaced" he growled and Marina looked at Mr Smee guiltily,

"I'm sorry" she murmured as Killian went straight to the helm as he took command of his beloved vessel,

"Miss Marina to my side!" he ordered and she nodded before obeying quickly,

"Release the sails! I've got a crocodile to skin!" he growled as the the wind powered the sails and the ship caught the tide.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 7 :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Infiltration Of The Darkness

**Chapter 8: Infiltration Of The Darkness**

Marina watched with each failed attempt to kill the dark one how frustrated Killian became. She was able to make sure he slept peacefully by filling his dreams with Milah and she felt confused when she felt an unknown ache in her heart every time she did so.

* * *

Killian did business with the most sinister characters to gain information about the dark one but all proved to be useless and unworthy of the gold pieces he had paid for it. He resorted to doing business with the most ruthless pirate of them all….. Apart from himself that is. Blackbeard.

* * *

Blackbeard told Killian of a dagger that could not only control the dark one but also was the only weapon that held the power to kill the creature. The dagger was described to be as twisted as the creature it controlled and bore the name of its prisoner. Killian held an expression of pure hatred,

"Where do I find this dagger?" he demanded and Blackbeard smirked before looking at the rum swirling in his tankard that had suddenly become very interesting and Killian looked at Marina firmly with a nod causing her to reluctantly place another pouch of gold coins in front of Blackbeard causing him to smirk even more as he took the pouch in his hand,

"The dark one keeps his dagger in his castle within the dark mountains" he told them and Killian nodded, stood and left and Marina was quick to follow.

* * *

Marina paced back and forth in Killian's quarters,

"Killian I say this not only as your friend but as your first mate. Breaking into the dark one's castle in madness" she said firmly as Killian observed a map on which marked the position of the dark one's castle with a big black x. It was long till Killian slammed a knife into the exact spot and raised it once more to do the same thing but Marina caught his arm with a gentle hand and he caught her soft gaze,

"You need rest" she told him gently,

"We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" she soothed as she took the knife from him gently and placed it on his desk before helping him over to his bed before helping him out of his leather coat, hanging it up and assisted her friend to lie down on his bed,

"Sleep" she whispered gently as she brushed hair from his eyes softly causing him to close his eyes and fall into a troubled sleep. Not even Marina's magic induced dreams could calm him.

* * *

Killian led a small party of his crew through the dark mountains. Marina was by his side of course and she seemed more cautious,

"Killian something doesn't seem right….. It seems too easy" she tried but Killian was driven by centuries of waiting for his revenge,

"Never complain about something being easy" he grumbled.

* * *

The sight of the dark one's castle gave her the feeling that someone just walked over her grave and she shuddered. Killian could only glare,

"Come on" he ordered but as he stepped forward he walked right into sort magical invisible barrier and growled. Marina quickly came to his side with a look of concern,

"Killian are you alright?" she asked quickly and he glared as the shimmering barrier once again became transparent,

"I have not crossed realms and waited all this time all to be stopped by some primitive barrier!" he growled and went to retrieve his sword but Marina was quick to stop him,

"Wait just a minute before you get yourself or someone else hurt" she ordered before hesitantly took a step forward, reaching out her hand to touch the barrier but was stunned to find nothing there,

"I….. I don't understand….. There's… There's nothing here" she said confused taking another step causing her to be completely over the barrier line and Killian looked confused as he reached out and touched the barrier but it was still there. His crew proceeded to do the same. Killian frowned as he looked at Marina,

"Only people with magic can cross" he concluded.

* * *

Within the dark castle a golden scaled Rumplestiltskin giggled at the sight of them through his crystal ball,

"Keep telling yourself that pirate… Send the girl to me" he murmured sinisterly.

Killian looked at Marina with a frown as she looked at the castle ahead of her,

"I don't like this" he said causing her to look back at him,

"You've been waiting for this moment so long and it seems I'm your only option" she reasoned and Killian stepped forward, placing his hand on the barrier,

"You're worth more than some blasted dagger. We'll find another way" he said firmly but Marina backed away with a sad expression and Killian shook his head quickly,

"Marina no. Come back over the line. Please" he begged but it was her turn to shake her head,

"You'll never truly be happy until you hold that dagger in your hand" she said before vanishing before him,

"Marina!" Killian yelled in vain.

* * *

Marina reappeared within the courtyard of the dark castle and took in the run down surroundings before hesitantly approaching the big door but a sense of manners came over her and she raised her hand before knocking gently and the door opened for her as if by magic. Marina was stunned by the castle's décor. The dark one obviously had expensive taste,

"Come on in dearie. Follow the corridor. First doorway on your right." A voice called out causing Marina to jump but hesitantly followed the voice's instructions before slowly entering the parlour where she found the dark one happily enjoying his dinner and he lifted his gaze before giving her a welcoming smile,

"Please dearie….. Have a seat" he said before pointing a finger towards the chair on his left causing it to pull out and Marina was hesitant before walking forward and sat down and the dark one let out a high pitched giggle,

"Let's play a little game shall we dearie" He said sinisterly, waving his hand causing his feast to vanish before leaning forward with a smirk,

"Let's see if your fear of me causes you to lie" he said and before leaning back in his chair with a mocking smile towards her,

"What is your name?" he asked resting his chin on his hands. Marina tried to be brave. She knew he was playing some kind of game where the rules were probably in his favour,

"Marina" she answered gently and he raised an eyebrow,

"Marina who?" he pressed,

"I don't have a second name" she said simply,

"Where do you come from?" he asked quickly,

"A boy's imagination and wish" she answered just as quickly causing Rumplestiltskin to smirk before leaning forward once more,

"Do you fear me?" he asked in a whisper and Marina was silent for a moment,

"Yes" she answered quietly causing Rumplestiltskin to smile,

"Final question… Why did you come here?" he asked with a smirk and Marina fell silent as her eyes went to the table's surface causing the dark one to let out a high pitched giggle,

"No lies dearie" he mocked causing her to look at him slowly,

"It's not a lie if I choose not to speak" she said simply and the dark one nodded satisfied,

"Well done dearie you win. You have been honest and I respect honesty so….. Your honesty shall be rewarded" he announced before waving his hand and a twisted dagger appeared in front of her and Marina looked confused and Rumplestiltskin smirked,

"Speechless?... This is what you came to find isn't it?" he asked before vanishing and reappearing behind her chair and came down to ear level,

"It's all right there in front of you Marina. The one thing your best friend wants most in this world" he whispered as she stared at the glinting dagger as she raised her hand slowly towards her,

"All that power… All the possibilities a person could have by simply owning this tiny dagger. Immortality. Riches. Power…. Wouldn't Killian be proud if you managed to deliver it to him?" he whispered and Marina sighed before withdrawing her hand and looked down sadly and Rumplestiltskin smirked,

"So much bravery and yet you still can't bring yourself to stop me" he said, picking up the dagger and Marina sighed,

"I don't want to stop you… I just….. It doesn't matter what I want" she murmured causing the dark one to stop and smirk before making his dagger vanish and he knelt down beside her with a false concerned expression,

"What exactly do you want Marina? Always thinking of your friend and never yourself. What do 'you' want?" he asked and he watched in amazement as a tear fell from her eye and he caught it on the tip of his finger,

"I….. I just want my friend to be happy" she murmured and Rumple couldn't take his eyes off the small droplet on the tip of his finger and smiled towards her,

"Tell you what…. I'll make you a deal. I'll give your pirate the means to make him as happy as he once was in return for your very first spilled tear" he said causing Marina to frown in thought as she glanced at the tear on his finger and she was silent for moment,

"He….. He'll be happy?" she asked and Rumple smirked, waving his hand causing a contract and a feather pen to appear in front of her,

"As a clam" he confirmed,

"So what do you say dearie?... Do we have a deal?" he asked in a whisper.

* * *

Killian was using his sword as he tried to break through the barrier when Marina was suddenly blasted through the barrier and landed on the ground a foot away from them and winced as she sat up,

"Marina!" Killian yelled as he ran to her side and hugged her tightly,

"Are you alright?" he demanded and Marina nodded gently and he hugged her once more. The other crew members looked relieved also. Mr Smee stepped forward,

"Did you get it Miss Marina?... Did you succeed?" he asked and Marina shook her head slowly after a moment,

"No" she murmured quietly.

* * *

In the parlour of the dark castle. The dark one smirked with success as he admired Marina's signature upon the parchment of his binding contract.

* * *

 **I Hope you all enjoyed chapter 8 :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. All Magic Comes With A Price

**Chapter 9: All Magic Comes With A Price**

Killian refused to leave Marina's side after the incident at the dark castle,

"Are you sure you don't need another blanket?" he asked and Marina sighed with frustration,

"Killian will you stop fusing?!" she yelled irritably and he fell silent and she sighed sadly putting a hand to her head,

"I'm sorry Killian….. I just want to forget about it" she said gently and he nodded in understanding, coming to sit by her side,

"Of course" he said gently placing his good hand over her own,

"I'm here for you Marina… Just as you have been for me" he whispered before hugging her gently and Marina held a secret sad expression as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

5 months passed and Marina became more and more irritated as she saw Killian was no happier. He seemed just as irritated as she was with his constant search for something to finally achieve his vengeance against the dark one.

* * *

Marina sat in Killian's cabin. Staring blankly at the walls when jumped caused by Killian bursting into the room,

"Sorry" he apologised with a guilty expression and she gave a gentle smile to assure him there was no harm done and this caused him to smile brightly as he entered the cabin and placed a small dark chest on his desk,

"Guess what this is?" he teased and Marina rubbed her temples in a soothing manner,

"Hopefully something that holds aspirin" she replied sarcastically causing Hook to chuckle gently,

"Nope…. One of our men raided a merchant's coach and guess what?... It just so happens he was an associate of the crocodile and he was delivering this" he said patting the chest proudly and Marina suddenly became very interested in the chest's contents,

"What's inside it?" she asked as she came to his side quickly and Killian shrugged his shoulders slightly,

"No idea… The box is locked with magic so I'm thinking….." he said before looking at her with a smirk,

"Only someone with magic can open it" he finished and Marina rolled her eyes in amusement before waving her hand over the chest and they heard the box slide open with a click and Killian looked at his friend before opening the chest slowly to find nothing but a scroll and sighed,

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting" he grumbled and Marina rolled her eyes as she retrieved the scroll and unravelled it,

"Not all weapons are swords and guns. Knowledge is the true power" she said as she examined the symbols on the text,

"It's written in toll tongue" she explained and Killian looked over her shoulder at the scroll,

"Can you translate it?" he asked and she nodded after a moment,

"It shouldn't be too difficult… But it will take me at least three days" she explained and he nodded in understanding,

"Take as long as you need" he said gently.

* * *

Killian made sure that Marina was not to be disturbed as she remained in his quarters translating the scroll and after three days she came to the last symbol and once translated it caused her to hold a look of horror and shock upon her face,

"Something wrong dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked with amusement causing her to stand and turn quickly and he let out a high pitched giggle,

"Sorry it took so long but as a fairy godmother once said….. Even miracles take a little time" he mocked and Marina shook her head,

"I won't do it" she said firmly and he smirked,

"It's not you who needs to do anything dearie…. It's your pirate" he whispered mockingly as he began to circle her and came behind her and leant towards her ear,

"The dear captain can't read troll language but he'll take your word for it… Tell him of this simple tiny spell and how it will give him the power to face me without my magic" He whispered and Marina clenched her teeth,

"This isn't any spell it's a curse" she growled firmly and he smirked,

"True….. But you're captain need not know that" he mocked and Marina glared at him showing no fear,

"And what makes you think I won't tell him?" she demanded causing him to smirk once more,

"Because if you do then I'll kill him" he warned causing her glare to become an expression of concern,

"Not so brave now are you dearie?" he mocked,

"You asked for this curse dearie and all magic comes with a price" he growled before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Marina burned her translation withing the cabin's fireplace just in time before Killian knocked on the door,

"Can I come in?" he called out and she sighed before putting on a buyable smile,

"Of course" she answered and he opened the door with a gentle smile,

"Have you finished the translation lass?" he asked and Marina smiled before nodding as she held the scroll in her hand,

"It's a spell that will temporarily render the dark one powerless" she explained and Killian's eyes widened,

"You're joking me" he said and she shook her head with a gentle smile causing him to smile brightly before hugging her tightly,

"This is amazing! You are amazing" he praised,

"What do we need to cast this spell?" he asked and Marina smiled softly,

"Errrrr….. Too complicated to explain. Don't worry I'll gather the ingredients" she told him gently as he hugged her once more and she held a secret expression of sadness.

* * *

Killian smiled seeing Marina had been true to her word as she carried a carpet bag she had borrowed from one of the kingdom's famed nanny's. Apparently the bag was endless. Killian asked no questions when Marina requested that it was just them when they cast the spell.

* * *

She used magic to take her and Killian to the lake they had once played beside when they were kids. Killian smiled,

"Why here?" he asked curiously and Marina closed her eyes secretly with sadness as she placed the carpet bag down before turning and smiled at him,

"The spell requires a place of significance" she explained before waving her hand causing a cauldron to appear over a burning fire. She used magic to bend water from the lake. Using it to fill the cauldron to the brim,

"Ok…. I'll read out the ingredients and….. You place it in the cauldron" she said gently causing Killian to nod in understanding as she opened the bag,

"Dried Nightshade" she said passing him the small bouquet and he nodded before dropping it into the cauldron causing the water to bubble. The list of ingredients went on and Killian looked over the edge of the cauldron curiously and turned up his nose due to the smell,

"Ok…. What's next?" he asked causing Marina to grow silent for a moment before reaching into the carpet box and pulled out an ornate box. She stood up, turning to him and held out the box to him,

"This" she answered gently and Killian looked curious as he took it and opened it to see what was inside and his eyes widened,

"What the hell is that?" he asked in shock as he took in the sight of the glowing silver heart and Marina took a deep breath,

"The heart of a unicorn" she answered causing Killian to look at her stunned,

"Marina where the hell did….." he started but she held up her hand,

"Please… Don't ask me" she begged and after a moment he nodded in understanding before taking the heart in his hand and went to drop it in the cauldron,

"Wait" Marina begged and Killian looked at her,

"What's wrong?" he asked and Marina went to speak but saw Rumplestiltskin standing not too far away with a smirk on his face and she looked at Killian once more,

"I… You have to crush it" she told him hesitantly and Killian looked at the heart in his hand and nodded in understanding,

"Ok….. But turn away. I don't want you to see this" he said gently and Marina nodded before slowly turning away and she allowed a tear to fall down her cheek and she took in a silent breath of pain as she felt her heart being crushed beneath Killian's hand.

* * *

Killian closed his eyes as his hold on the heart tightened before releasing his hold and allowed the dust to fall into the cauldron,

"Ok Marina….. It's done" he said quietly and watched as she turned around but she was holding a hand to her chest and he looked concerned,

"Marina?" he asked and saw her fall forward and he ran towards her and caught her before she hit the ground,

"Marina what's wrong?" he demanded brushing hair out of her eyes and she looked up at him as she gasped for breath but managed to smile softly,

"I….. I'm sorry… One last spell….. Just….. Just so I could say goodbye to you" she murmured weakly as he looked at her confused,

"What?. Marina I don't understand. What do you mean?" he demanded as he held her in his arms,

"I… I lied to you… The spell didn't require the heart of a unicorn…. It needed a willing heart…. A willing sacrifice" she murmured as she winced in pain and Killian looked at the cauldron horrified as he watched green smoke began to spill from its rim and he looked back at her quickly,

"No god no! What have I done?" he asked as tears filled his eyes as he pulled her closer,

"Stay with me. Do you hear me Marina?! I said stay with me!" he yelled as tears began to spill and he watched her smile weakly,

"I haven't got long left Killian… This isn't your fault" she whispered as she raised her hand weakly, placing it over his hook,

"You gave me life and I happily give it up for you so that you can be happy" she whispered,

"This isn't a spell…. It's a curse. It will take all in this realm to a realm without magic" she explained,

"To a realm where you can defeat the dark one" she whispered as her eyes became heavy and another tear fell down Killian's cheek,

"It's not worth it if it's a realm without you" he murmured and she smiled softly,

"I die happy Killian….. Because I'm in your arms. I'm in the place we first met and it is in this place where I must leave you" she whispered as the mist began to engulf them as her eyes slowly closed,

"I'll never forget you Killian" she whispered as her eyes closed completely and became still. The dark curse had begun.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 9 :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. The Final Piece Of The Puzzle

**Chapter 10: The Final Piece Of The Puzzle**

The entire realm was ripped away to a world without magic where the residents became trapped within a small town known as Storybrooke. Time stood still in the town and the characters we know and love were doomed to relive the same day over and over again.

* * *

A one handed fisherman by the name of Colin Shipston had lost his hand in a faulty lobster trap. The town's local pawn shop owner, Mr Gold watched him struggle with his work and always smirked at he did so.

* * *

As the dark one. Rumplestiltskin didn't understand the meaning of love or friendship so he didn't expect the product of true love that was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter to come to Storybrooke on her 28th birthday and with the help of her son Henry. The saviour restored everyone's memories and their possibility of a happy ending.

* * *

When Colin Shipston's true memories returned. All his mind was filled with was the thought of slaying his crocodile.

* * *

He kicked the door of the pawn shop down,

"Dark One!" he yelled angrily,

"Show yourself!" he ordered and a smirking Mr Gold emerged from the back room,

"I'm sorry we're closed" he mocked and Killian stalked over in too quick strides and grasped him by the throat,

"I'm going to enjoy this" he growled causing the dark one to smirk,

"How's Marina?" he asked in a mocking tone causing Killian glare to grow as his grasp tightened and Rumple gasped for breath and in that moment Killian was reminded of the moment Marina gasped for breath as she died and he sighed before releasing his grasp on Rumple's throat and he coughed as he regained his breath. Killian glared down at him,

"Marina wouldn't want me too" he grumbled,

"Even now she's saving lives. Even if it is one as pitiful as yours" he said leaning forward,

"A coward like you isn't worth my time" he growled before leaving and Rumple glared after him.

* * *

How dare that Pirate speak to him in that way? He should have killed him when he had the chance. He thought to himself as the dark one entered his home and made his way into the basement and brushed his hand against his old spinning wheel before waving his hand causing it to spin with the little power he had left causing a secret passage to open and he smirked as he walked down a stone staircase into the deep underground,

"Little tip when travelling to a realm without magic….. Bring some magic with you" he murmured as he approached a glass case in which a still Marina laid within. He brushed his hand against the glass before waving his hand causing a small vial containing one small tear to appear,

"I think it's time to wake you up" he started,

"Marina" he finished in a whisper with a smirk.

* * *

 **Small chapter but big cliffhanger haha :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. A Heart As Pure As Glass

**Chapter 11: A Heart As Pure As Glass**

Rumple used magic to make a camp bed appear before waving his hand and a still Marina was now lying upon it. Rumple was using a fire place to forge a small glass sphere before forging it into the shape of a heart,

"Don't tell Regina about this. It will be our little secret" he spoke teasing knowing Marina couldn't respond.

* * *

He held the glass heart in his hand carefully before uncorking the small vial that held Marina's first tear and slowly tipped the vial and allowed the tear to fall onto the glass heart and after a moment the heart glowed brightly and Rumple smirked as a still Marina gasped for breath as her eyes shot open,

"Wh…. What?... I… I'm alive" she said to herself stunned and Rumple watched with a proud smirk,

"Of course you are dearie! All thanks to me" Rumple said proudly and Marina looked at him shocked,

"You!" she yelled in panic and stood quickly before running towards the staircase but Rumple smirked as he held her heart in his hand,

"Stop" he said simply causing Marina to instantly obey and the dark one let out a high pitched giggle,

"Very good. Now turn around. Walk back to the camp bed and sit down" he ordered and he smirked as he watched her reluctantly obey and sit down.

* * *

"Hands out in front of you. Wrists together" he ordered and she glared at him as she obeyed and Rumple waved his hand causing her wrists to be bound with rope. Marina glared as she struggled as he turned and placed her heart within a small chest,

"Now Marina…. You and I are going to have a little talk" Rumple told her and Marina's glare didn't vanish as she continued to struggle as she tried to free her wrists,

"Great first heaven now hell" she grumbled sarcastically causing Rumple to chuckle as he sat down on a chair across from her,

"Here's how this is going to go….. I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer me truthfully" he told her firmly causing her to roll her eyes,

"We've already played this game" she grumbled and Rumple smirked,

"Same game. Different questions" he said simply as he rested his hands on his walking stick,

"Why exactly did you sacrifice yourself?" he asked causing Marina to sigh and decided to give up with the struggling to get free of the enchanted ropes,

"You wouldn't understand. I would do anything so that my friend could be happy. That's how it always was and how it always will be" she said gently and Rumple nodded with an expression of understanding before standing, using his walking stick to assist him,

"It's no fun being human is it? All those emotions. They're all so new to you" he said as he walked over to the chest that contained her heart before opening it allowing her to see her glowing heart but she didn't react as she looked away and Rumple smiled as he looked at her heart,

"Most hearts are a glowing red and yours is a glowing silver….. Extraordinary" he commented,

"Let's do a little test shall we?" he suggested causing Marina to glance at him curiously and he smirked before waving his hand towards a mirror that hung on the wall causing the reflective surface to swirl until it showed the image of Killian working at the docks with a sad expression and Marina's eyes widened causing her heart to glow brightly and Rumple let out a high pitched giggle,

"It seems your best friend makes your heart glow even brighter…. I wonder why that is" he mocked causing Marina to look down sadly and close her eyes as Rumple took her heart in his hand once more,

"Call him" he ordered and he saw how Marina tried to resist his control and his grasp on her heart tightened slightly causing her to wince,

"Call him" he ordered firmly and Marina felt a tear fall down her cheek,

"Killian!" she yelled reluctantly and watched as Killian winced suddenly and put a hand to his head and Marina looked shocked,

"He…. He can hear me" she said to herself surprised and Rumple smirked,

"Two hearts connected can always hear each other" he said simply.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 11 :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. The Dark One's Tale

**Chapter 12: The Dark One's Tale**

Rumple now kept a barrier around the basement door that prevented Marina from escaping as he couldn't likely carry her heart around with him all day. He had returned her heart and made sure she knew fully well she wasn't allowed to leave unless she wanted her precious pirate to run into grave danger.

* * *

Rumple was bringing Marina her daily food but as he approached the table the bottom of his cane snapped causing him to fall due to his injured leg and the distraction caused the barrier on the door to break and gave Marina the chance she had been waiting for to escape. She quickly stood and took a step towards the door but sighed before coming to Rumple's side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she helped him to stand,

"Are you ok?" she asked gently as she helped him to sit down on his chair and he looked at her stunned,

"Why didn't you run?" he demanded suspiciously and she smiled gently with a simple shrug of her shoulders,

"You needed help. I wasn't going to leave you lying there on the floor" she said simply before picking up his broken cane and used magic to repair it before placing it in his and helped him to stand and he was shocked at her tender nature,

"Are you ok from here?" she asked and he nodded slowly,

"Yes….. Thank you" he said and watched as she picked up the fallen tray before placing the items back on the tray and Rumple coughed before walking back towards the door,

"I'll make you something else" he told her and she looked at him surprised thinking he wouldn't bother,

"You don't have to" she said gently and he glanced at her over his shoulder before walking up the stairs,

"Yes I do" he murmured secretly to himself.

* * *

Marina was surprised when Rumplestiltskin actually brought her a hot meal instead of the porridge he usually served her. She watched curiously as he spun straw into gold thread while taking sips of tea every now and again as she ate,

"Your tea cup is damaged" she pointed out curiously,

"Would….. Would you like me to repair it?" she asked gently but Rumple simply sighed,

"I prefer it this way" he said simply and Marina looked confused,

"Why?" she asked gently and Rumple looked at the teacup sadly as he brushed the tip of his thumb against the handle,

"It… It reminds me of…. Of someone I used to know" he told her and Marina frowned seeing how sad he was and stood before coming to his side,

"They were dear to you?" she asked gently causing him to look up at her and was surprised to see that she was genuinely concerned and he nodded gently,

"Yes…. She was very dear to me" he told her causing her to smile gently before sitting down next to his spinning wheel,

"What was her name?" she asked gently and he couldn't help but smile softly as he remembered,

"Her name was Belle… She… She was the only one who….. Who saw goodness inside of me… But I let her down" he said sadly and Marina frowned before placing her hand over his that held the chipped cup,

"I'm sorry for your loss" she whispered gently and he looked stunned before nodding in thanks gently,

"This tea cup is my one prised possession" he explained as he placed the now empty cup on the table,

"I keep it to remind me of her" he explained as he looked at the delicate porcelain cup and after a moment he waved his hand at the door causing the barrier to vanish,

"Go" he ordered simply and Marina looked surprised but before she could speak he looked at her gently,

"Please… Just go. You're my prisoner no longer" he said gently and Marina frowned before standing but as she reached the door she looked back at him gently,

"This never happened" she said gently causing him to look at her confused and she smiled gently,

"I guess when the curse was broken everything was returned to normal as if it never happened" she said gently and Rumple smiled as he understood,

"Thank you" he said as he watched her leave.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12 :D Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. Reunited

**Chapter 13: Reunited**

Killian and his crew had a ceremony for Marina that they didn't have the chance for back in the enchanted forest. Killian informed his crew of how he knew Marina would have wanted him to do the right thing so his quest for revenge had come to an end. Killian entrusted his childhood drawing of himself and Marina to the sea as he said goodbye to his best friend.

* * *

Killian steered the Jolly Rodger into the docks and no one noticed as a vengeful Mr Smee slipped away unnoticed.

* * *

Killian had gone to docks warehouse to gather supplies. He had no reason to stay in Storybrooke any longer than need be.

* * *

Marina had ran straight to the docks having remember that was where she had seen Killian through the reflection in the mirror. She smiled brightly when she saw the Jolly Rodger,

"You're a sight for saw eyes" she told the ship jokingly before running up the gang plank,

"Mr Gibbs!" she yelled causing a chubby man who was swobbing the decks to turn quickly and he looked horrified,

"By the gods. Mercy Spirit!" he begged holding the mop infront of him as a useless shield and Marina rolled her eyes,

"Mr Gibbs where is Killian?" she asked and he was shaking with his still horrified expression,

"You're dead!" he yelled terrified causing Marina to grow frustrated so she played the game and grabbed him by his collar and held a false angry expression,

"AND SO WILL YOU BE PITIFUL MORTAL UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHERE YOUR CAPTAIN IS!" she yelled and he closed his eyes tightly,

"The warehouse!" he yelled instantly causing Marina to smile brightly,

"Thank you" she said gently before releasing him and ran back down the gang plank and Mr Gibbs looked stunned before falling back unconscious as he fainted.

* * *

Killian had given the warehouse keeper a list of the Jolly Rodger's needed supplies and waited bored with a sad expression,

"Killian!" a faint voice yelled and he sighed as he rubbed his temples,

"I just can't get her voice out of my head" he moaned,

"Killian!" the voice yelled again and he covered his ears tightly,

"Get out of my head" he growled and the warehouse keeper looked up as he heard the voice call out again,

"You better go and see what the lass wants" he advised simply as he went over Killian's list and Killian looked at him stunned,

"What?" he asked quickly and the man gestured to the door,

"I think the girl who keeps calling needs you" he said simply and Killian was out the door quickly as he saw Marina running down the docks and he saw her smile brightly at the sight of him,

"Killian!" she yelled again as she kept running towards him as fast as she could and Killian pace started slow but he soon picked up his pace once he realised this was not a dream,

"Marina!" he yelled as they ran towards each other and Marina soon jumped into his arms and he spun her around as he hugged her tightly before finally placing her back on the ground and looked at her stunned but before she could say anything his lips were on hers giving her a passionate kiss and she was stunned and he pulled away quickly looking stunned,

"I….. Errrrr… I'm sorry that was….. That was out of line….." he tried as he struggled to speak causing Marina to giggle before pulling on his collar and she kissed him again and Killian didn't argue.

* * *

A smiling Rumplestiltskin watched the image through the mirror before waving his hand causing it to vanish before making his way upstairs where he was shocked to find an angry looking Mr Smee waiting with a lighter in hand but before he could react, Mr Smee hit him over the head with a frying pan he'd found in the kitchen causing him to fall to the ground dazed,

"Our crew is a family" Mr Smee growled angrily,

"You'll pay for taking Marina away from us" he growled and all Mr Gold could remember was the faint smell of petrol on the floorboards as his eyes fell shut.

* * *

 **Uh Oh Rumple's in danger. Who will save him from Mr Smee's fire? :O I hope you all enjoyed chapter 13 :) Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	15. Show Me The Man I Know You Are

**Chapter 14: Show Me The Man I Know You Are**

Marina and Killian were sharing a sweet kiss when she pulled away suddenly with a look of concern upon her face and Killian soon became concerned also,

"What's wrong?" he asked and watched as Marina looked behind her and saw smoke rising into the air in the distance and she shuddered as she suddenly saw Rumplestiltskin unconscious in his home as flames took over and she soon opened her eyes,

"Rumplestiltskin….. He's trapped in a fire" she said and was soon running down the docks and Killian looked confused,

"And we care because?!" he yelled after her and sighed with frustration before running after her.

* * *

The flames were pouring out of the windows of Mr Gold's home and Killian managed to stop Marina before she ran inside,

"Marina he's not worth it" he said as he tried to keep a hold on her and she looked at him quickly,

"The Killian Jones I know. The Killian Jones I came to love" she corrected,

"Would never let a man die" she said and Killian looked at her stunned,

"This is the dark one we're talking about" he reminded her and she looked at him firmly,

"Yes and he's the reason I'm alive. His intentions at first were bad but….. He's just a man who has lost so much and in result….. He's made bad decisions" she told him causing Killian to avoid eye contact with her,

"Remind you of anyone?" she asked gently and he was silent for a moment before growling in frustration before running inside the burning household,

"Stay here!" he ordered.

* * *

The dark one should consider himself lucky that Killian got to him in time. Killian helped his weak form to stand,

"I'm not doing this for you" he growled as he brought him outside.

* * *

Marina looked relieved as Killian laid Rumple down. She wouldn't lie she was surprised at how gently he did so with a glare towards him,

"Will he live?" he asked in a grumble and Marina leaned her head against Rumple's chest to listen to his heartbeat,

"He should be fine but he needs a physician" she said as she looked at Killian and he sighed before retrieving his mobile,

"I'll phone for an ambulance" he said and Marina looked confused,

"What's 'phone'?" she asked innocently and Killian smiled gently,

"Complicated" he answered simply and she accepted his answer before checking on Rumple once more and she soon looked at the house worried,

"His teacup….. It's still in there" she murmured as Killian talked to the hospital on the phone causing him not to hear her and his eyes widened when he saw her run inside the burning building,

"Marina!" he yelled as he went to run after her but watched hopelessly as a burning beam fell onto the porch, blocking the entrance. The ambulance turned up rather quickly and the paramedics went straight to Rumple,

"Is anyone else in there?" demanded a fireman that had jumped out of the fire truck that had just arrived. Killian looked at the house worried,

"My….. My girlfriend. She…. She just ran inside…. I couldn't stop her" he tried and the fireman nodded in understanding,

"We'll get her out" he assured before running towards the house but they were instantly blown backwards as the house exploded. Killian's eyes widened,

"MARINA!" He yelled and Rumple slowly regained consciousness,

"No" he murmured as the paramedic placed an oxygen mask over his face.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed chapter 14 :) Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	16. Another Life Line

**Chapter 15: Another Life Line**

The firemen managed to retrieve Marina safely from the fire. They assured Killian she would be ok that she was simply unconscious due to the smoke. Killian never left her hospital bed side as he listened to the comforting steady beat of the heart monitor,

"I don't blame you for what you did" he whispered as he brushed his thumb against the surface of her hand softly and he smiled gently,

"You've always been heroic…. And so bloody stubborn" he said with a slight laugh as a tear fell down his cheek,

"It's… It's one of the things I've always loved about you" he whispered before leaning forward and brushed his thumb against her cheek softly,

"It's why you need to wake up… So I can tell you… How much I have _always_ loved you Marina" he whispered and stood quickly when he heard someone enter the room and he glared when he saw Mr Gold limp in holding a bouquet of flowers,

"Get. Out" Killian growled and Rumple looked at him guilty,

"Please. I don't mean you or Marina any harm. I just wanted to see if she's ok" he assured him gently but Killian's glare didn't fade,

"No thanks to you" he glared but turned quickly when he heard Marina murmur weakly,

"Killian" she whispered and he quickly came to her side with a relieved smile as he took her hand in his own,

"Don't ever scare me like that again" he ordered gently causing her to smile weakly,

"I'll try" she whispered teasing before Killian turned to glare at Rumple once more,

"Now get out" he ordered and Rumple nodded as he placed the bouquet down on the table before turning to leave,

"Wait" Marina murmured weakly causing him to turn once more and he watched as she reached under her covers weakly and retrieved the chipped cup and he look shocked as she held it out to him,

"I wouldn't let those fire walkers take it from me" he murmured and Rumple approached slowly and took the cup in his hand gently before looking at her,

"You ran into that fire….. Just to get this?" he asked shocked and Marina smiled softly,

"You told me it was the only thing you had left of Belle" she said gently,

"I wasn't about to let something as important as that be destroyed in a fire" she finished and Rumple felt himself smile softly as he looked at his most treasure item,

"Thank you" he whispered and Marina smiled softly,

"I think Belle will be happy to have it back" she said in a teasing manner causing Rumple to look at her confused,

"What?" he asked quietly and Marina smiled softly before reaching out and placed her hand over his,

"She's alive Rumple. She's here in this hospital" she told him gently and he looked stunned,

"When I grabbed the teacup it showed me a vision. She's been here these entire 28 years. Imprisoned in the psychiatric ward by the evil queen" she explained and Rumple was speechless causing her to smile softly before looking up at Killian with a loving smile,

"You allowed me and Killian to be reunited….." she started as she looked back at Rumple,

"241094" she said gently causing Rumple to look confused,

"I….. I don't understand" he murmured causing Marina to giggle,

"The code to the keypad" she explained as she patted his hand gently,

"Go to her" she instructed gently and Rumple smiled,

"Thank you… Thank you so much" he murmured before rushing out of the room and Marina smiled up at Killian,

"Now where were we?" she asked teasing and giggled as he leaned down softly as they shared another sweet kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 15 :) Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the final chapter :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	17. Another Sunrise Of Possibilities

**Chapter 16: Another Sunrise Of Possibilities**

Rumple had been overjoyed to be finally reunited with his beloved Belle. He didn't waste any time in asking her to be his wife and she happily accepted.

* * *

The people of Storybrooke were returned to the enchanted forest. Their happy endings returned. Even the evil queen found happiness with the dashing Robin Hood. Emma Swan finally had the family she had always yearned for and also had her son back by her side although Regina would still always be a part of Henry's life.

* * *

As for Killian and Marina they went on having adventure after adventure aboard the Jolly Rodger. The life they had always dreamed of. Together. Killian cuddled Marina close as she rested her head on his shoulder waiting to fall asleep after a long day of sailing and Killian smiled softly,

"Time for our next adventure" he said gently causing Marina to pout with her eyes closed,

"Right now?" she whined,

"I'm too sleepy" she grumbled causing Killian to chuckle as he pressed a kiss to her forehead,

"This adventure could last for the rest of our lives if you accept" he whispered causing Marina to open her eyes and look at him confused,

"I don't understand" she said gently and Killian smiled as he took her hand in his own,

"Will you marry me Marina?" he whispered and her smiled grew bright before hugging him tightly and he chuckled,

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes" she squealed as he held her close.

* * *

And that's how Killian Jones came to marry his best friend and guardian angel. It's also how Marina finally found a surname for herself. Jones. Killian and Marina went on to have their first son. Liam and he was as brave, as stubborn and as clever as his parents before him. But that is a whole other story.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed "My Guardian Angel" :D Thank you for all your support and thank you for reading :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
